fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Pan Biszkopcik/Jack
Jack '(właść. Jakku) - 26-cio letni pegaz, ogier, zamieszkuje Canterlot. Wielki i utalentowany muzyk. Oc użytkowniczki Pan Biszkopcik. Aktualnie zajmuje ... miejsce w najdłuższych stronach. Wygląd 'Ogon i grzywa Grzywa Jack'a jest średniej długości, poczochrana. Jej kolor to ciemna czerń. Jego włosy s thumb|330px|Jack od [[User:Pepe_bez_fetory|Pepe]] ą puszyste i gęste. Nigdy ich nie czesze, woli zostawiać je w "naturalnym" układzie. Sierść ' Jest ona brązowa, równie puszysta i gęsta jak grzywa. Ogier bardzo o nią dba, lubi gdy jest błyszcząca i gładka. 'Oczy Ma duże, niebieskie oczy o gęstych, ale krótkich rzęsach. Charakter Odważny Jack nie boi się stawić czoła swoim lękom. Oczywiście odwaga też przydaje mu się w śpiewaniu, gdyby się bał nie wychodziłby na scene. Wytrwały Jeżeli wybierze sobie cel, będzie dążyć do niego tak długo, aż mu się uda. Otwarty Jack jest bardzo otwartym na świat ogierem. Bez problemu dogaduje się z nowo poznanymi kucykami. Leniwy Często jeżeli trzeba coś zrobić Jack przekłada to na poźniej. Potem jeszcze na poźniej, aż w końcu tego nie robi. Słabość do klaczy Chcesz od Jack'a? Jesteś ładną klaczką? Masz to jak w banku. Jack (niestety) ale ma niezwykłą słabość do klaczy. Jego największym marzeniem jest poznać mane 6. Przezwiska Lubiane: *JJ (Dżej Dżej) *Jak *Jackie *Jacek Znienawidzone: *Klacz *Brzydal *Kobieciarz Historia 'Narodziny' Jack urodził się w 1988 roku w Canterlockim szpitalu. Była ciepła, letnia noc, jego ojciec jak i matka nadali mu imię po sławnym piosenkarzu z ich dziecięcych lat - Jakku, w skrócie Jack. Był to szczęśliwy dzień dla rodziny małego ogierka. 'Przedszkole' Jakkiego zawsze ciągnęło do klaczy, tych małych jak i dużych, poznawał różne kucyki, sam do nich ciągną, pragną przyjaźni. z rodziną codziennie chodził lub na przeróżne place zabaw, kin lub Aqua Parków. Nauczył się też wtedy latać, zrobił to jako pierwszy z całej jego grupy przedszkolnej, tak sam z siebie poprosił rodziców, aby go tego nauczyli. Początkowo dorosłe kucyki niechciały zaczynać nauki ytak wcześnie, ale godziny błagań Jacka poskutkowały, zgodzili się na rozpoczęcie nauli latania. Zaczynali na ich podwórku przy domu mówiąc ogierkowi aby najmocniej i najszybciej jak może machał skrzydełkami, przez pierwsze dnie nic niewychodziło, ale po prawie dwóch tygodniach starań udało się mu wzniusł się na dwa metry do góry i kilka w przód. W nagrodę za ten postęp rodzice zabrali Jacka do parku rozrywki. 'Szkolne lata' Podstawówka W podstawówce Jakku poznał Cocoa Grain, szaloną klacz, która miała odmienny charakter od innych kucyków, lecz była ona cicha tego dnia. Ciekawiło to ogiera, jednak nieodważył sie do niej podejść, lecz jednego razu honor nakazał mu ją ochronić przed innym ogierem, od tego momętu zostali przyjaciółmi. Jeśli chodzi o naukę, raz szła mu lepiej, a raz gorzej Historia zdobycia znaczka Jako źrebak Jack był bardzo wrażliwym i nieśmiałym kucykiem. Wszystko zmieniło się gdy w gimnazjum wystartował w konkursie talentów. Postanowił zaśpiewać piosenkę którą sam napisał. Okazało się to dobrym pomysłem, zajął 1 miejsce i dostał swój znaczek. Od tego czasu zaczęła się jego prawdziwa przygoda z muzyką. Zaczął pisać coraz więcej piosenek i coraz więcej śpiewać. Jego natchnieniem była głównie noc i Luna. W szkole średniej założył zespół rock'owy. Wszystko co dobre musi się kiedyś kończyć. Tak było z zespołem Jack'a. Zespuł się i rozpadł, wszyscy poszli w swoją stronę. Jack jednak nie przestawał śpiewać. Na zakończeniu szkoły średniej postanowił zwołać dawnych członków zespołu. Postanowił i tak się stało. Zagrali parę piosenek na zakończeniu, jednak to była ich ostatnia wspólna piosenka. Aktualnie od czasu do czasu śpiewa w różnych barach, kawiarniach itp. Relacje z innymi kucykami *'Tulipia' *'Royal Blue' *'Cocoa Grain' *'Crazy Music' Tulipia Tego kucyka Jakku poznał na studiach, piękna, nieznana mu klacz codziennie przechodziła koło niego. Po kilku tygodniach przyglądania się jej z daleka odważył się podejśc i zagadać. ''Jack: ''H-hej jak się nazywasz? ''"Nieznana klacz": ''Tulipia, a ty? ''Jack: ''Jakku, inaczej Jack. ''Tulipia: ''... ''Jack: ''*mówiąc pod nosem* podobasz mi się... ''Tulipia: ''Powiedz głośniej, nie wstydz się. Jack: ''*'znowu mówiąc pod nosem* podobasz mi się... ''Tulipia: ''Głośniej, nic nie słyszę. ''Jack: ''Podobasz mi się, jesteś piękną klaczą, codziennie z dalka na Ciebię spoglądałem, TYLKO na Ciebie. ''Tulipia:' ''*zamarła, niewiedziała co powiedzieć* 'Jack: 'Umuwisz sie za mną? :3 'Tulipia: 'T-tak, czemu nie. Następnego dnia Jakku zabrał Tiu do restauracji, a później do parku rozrywki. Bawili się wspaniale, miło spędzili czas na pogadankach. Pod wieczór Jack odprowadził Tulipana do domu, klacz niespodziewanie pocałowała go, podziękowała za niezapomniany wieczór i podeszła do drzwi. Jakku niemógł się ruszyć, spłniło się jego marzenie... '''Royal Blue' Pewnych wakacji gdy Royal Blue przyjechała do Iride. Klacze skierowały się w stronę pobliskiej kawiarni, rozmawiając o różnych sprawach. Rozmawiały tak dopuki Royal nie zauważyła, że w ich stronę idzie jakiś ogier. Obie zamilkły, ale po chwili Iride się odezwała, zauważając jak jej przyjaciółka patrzy się na niego. Pegaz podszedł do stolika, przy którym siedziały przyjaciółki. Przywitał się z nimi mówiąc, że nazywa się Jack i zwróciła jego uwagę uroda ciemnofioletowej pegazicy. Szara klacz zachichotała, a następnie szepnęła do Royal, że będzie na nią czekać przy wyjściu, od razu też wyczuła, że ogier chce, a zwłaszcza z jej przyjaciółką flirtrować. Ona mu się przedstawiła, a następnie powiedziała, że ma chłopaka. Jednak Jack nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, był zapatrzony w Blue. Szara pegazica ponownie zachichotała, a następnie odeszła od stolika. Gdy tylko Iri odeszła, pegazica o granatowej grzywie oprzytomniała i przedstawiła się ogierowi. Jack się przysiadł do niej i zaczęli rozmawiać. Oczywiście co drugie zdanie było o wyglądzie Royal Blue jak i Jack'a. Gdy zakończyli rozmowe ogier odprowadził klacz do wyjścia, a następnie pożegnał się z Royal, a na Iride ponownie nie zwrócił uwagi. Przez całą drogę Iri wypytywała się najlepszej przyjaciółki o Jack'a, ale Royal wydawała się zamyślona. Szara klacz zauważyła, że jej zachowanie jest podebne dotego gdy poczuła coś do Ron'a, gdy powiedziała to do przyjaciółki ona zaprzeczyła, lekko zakłopotana. W czasie tych wakacji Royal wraz z Iride często spotykały Jack'a, który jak się dowiedziała Blue mieszka na stałe w Canterlocie. Obecnie też Roya wraz z ogierem utrzymują ze sobą kontakt za pomocą listów. Cocoa Grain Był to kolejne, nudny dzień szkoły po dołączeniu do klasy Jacka "nowej klaczki", ''wszyscy się z niej wyśmiewali, bo jej znaczkiem było ziarno kakaowca: 'Ktośtam: Witaj, przygłupie *śmiech innych kucyków* ''Cocoa Grain: *''rozpłakana''* ''Odczep się odemnie, co Ci zrobiłam? ''Ktośtam: ''Nic, ale twój znaczek mówi jaka jesteś głupia, ziarno kakaowca kto by pomyślał *śmiech* ''Cocoa Grain: ''*skuliła się oczekują pomocy* ''Ktośtam: '' I myślisz, że ktoś ci pomoże *śmiech innych pucy* ''Jack: *zły* ''Tak, ktoś jej pomoże. ''Ktośtam: ''I co mi zrobisz, pfff. ''Jack: ''*kopną ogiera w brzuch i pomógł wystraszonej klaczy wstać* W-witaj, jak masz na imię? ''Cocoa Grain: ''C-cocoa, Cocoa Grain... W taki sposób Jack poznał Coco, spędzali ze sobą całe przerwy, po pewnym czasie zaprzyjaźnili się. '''Crazy Music Zwierzak thumb|183px 'Kot Tiger' Tiger to kot Jack'a i jednocześnie jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Jack znalazł go gdy był jeszcze mały w nocy gdy błądził sam po ulicy. Od tego czasu Tiger jest zawsze z nim. Cytaty "Hej piękna, co porabiasz wieczorem?" "Tiger, złaź z sufitu!" "O nie, nie, nie koteczku, tym razem nie dostaniesz tej szynki" "Wat?!" "U la, la" "Czo to ma być ;-;?" Galeria Jack.png|Jack ID Zwierzak Jacka Tiger.jpg|Tiger - kot Jack'a IMAG0516.jpg|Jack by PepeBezFetory Jack and Royal Blue by Nataniella.png|Jack i Royal Blue by Nataniella, dzienkie c: C mon by elsathefrost1.jpg|Jack wraz z Crazy i Coco od Tej pani Pit Lord Jack by Nulevoy.png|<333 od niej Przypisy